Love Bites
by qwertyuiopasdfghjklh
Summary: Zeeva Anne sees the Cirque Du Freak and she joins it. What shall happen now? No flames/rude criticism.
1. Chapter 1

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID FREAK!" yelled Miss Beasley the stupid orphanage director. That is all I was. A freak. And that's all I was ever going to be. Or at least that's what I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the closet door squeaking open. I looked up to see my best friend Hayden staring down at me with his amazing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am just so tired of being called a freak." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well, you do control wind…kind of. It is pretty freaky. But it's also awesome." Hayden said. I laughed then slapped his arm. All I had done was create a small tornado in my hand. It was harmless. But, I get in trouble for everything with Miss Beasley.

First, before I tell you my story, I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Zeeva Anne. But, do not call me that. Just call me Zeeva. My parents were stupid teenagers and

they had to put me in an orphanage. I have curly blood red hair. No, I have not dyed my hair. It was orange when I was born. It just became darker, so it's completely natural. But, it has always freaked people out. I also have stormy gray eyes. That also scared people. I am very skinny and about 5' 4". I'm rather pale for someone my age. And I'm kind of a freak. As Hayden said, I can control wind. Not as in I can cause storms or anything. I still need practice. But, I can do little things like make a tiny tornado in my hand or make the wind blow a little stronger. But, that's it. I am 14 years old. And for me, and Hayden, that is a very bad thing.

At this orphanage, once you turn 15 they kick you out onto the street and they don't care what happens to you. And guess what, mine and Hayden's birthday is in two months from now.

"Yeah it is." I laughed. Then everything got quiet until Hayden pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and said, "When we were at the park, I found this on the ground. Take a look."

I took the paper from him and read it. **Cirque Du Freak. **It read in big bold letters at the top then went on to describe some of the acts such as the bearded lady, the snake boy, and Mr. Crepsley and his performing spider. It sounded so cool. And it was a show just for people like me. A show just for freaks.

"I think we should go." Hayden said.

I smiled up at him and said, "We're gonna get killed if Beasley finds out. But yeah, I think we should too. Tickets are 20 dollars. And that sucks for us because I only have 10 saved up."

"Well guess what. I have 10 too." He gave proud smile and I rolled my eyes then said, "Alright. We'll go. But we have to be extra careful sneaking out this time because of what happened earlier. So we should probably get out of this closet now since it probably will look awkward." We both laughed and crawled out of the closet. It was already getting dark and everyone was getting into bed. Hayden went to the boy's dorm and I got into my pajamas, which have not been washed in weeks, and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I get the acts are out of order. I haven't read the series yet, so I guess this is a mix between the movie and book version; since I have read other fanfictions that describe the book versions. Also, I needed Crepsley to be last. Enjoy!

Later that night I got up out of my bed and got dressed. I had to be extra quiet or someone would hear me, and that would not be good. I wasn't sure how to dress for a freak show so I did my best with the few clothes that I had. I tried to go for a sporty, gothic style. Because that's just my style.

I threw on bright red leggings, black jean shorts, a black and white striped tank top, and a pair of black converse. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, letting several strands fall out. I put on some eyeliner, which I managed to sneak off and buy while we were at the store.

Then I slowly opened the door, walked out, and closed it. I turned around to find Hayden standing there wearing black skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt. His black bangs fell slightly in front of his eyes. I felt a small blush in my cheeks and I quickly looked away. He had never really been cute to me.

"Hey we match!" he said. I looked over both our outfits.

"Awesome." I laughed.

"Let's go." He said and he reached over to take my hand but stopped, pulled back, and just started walking. I followed him down the hall and we used a window instead of the front door.

Once we were both outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air. It was so dark outside and I could barely see a few stars shimmering above us.

"Wow." I whispered. "Yeah. It's really nice out here isn't it?"

"Yeah." I breathed. There was a long moment of silence before Hayden said, "Come on. We're gonna be late for the show." So, we set off towards the old, abandoned theatre in which the show would be taking place.

After quit a bit of walking we finally arrived at the theatre. There were barely any street lamps so you could see the stars much better now. It looked so amazing.

There was a little door at the bottom of a larger door that opened up and someone, no; something stuck its hand out. "I guess we give…it the money?" I said. Hayden nodded and handed the thing our money. The door closed and Hayden and I stood there waiting. After a few moments, the door opened again and two tickets were dropped on the ground. We picked the tickets up and Hayden led me into the theatre. No one seemed to be there. There were so many doors; we didn't know which one to go through.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a very tall man stood in front of us. He was the tallest man I had ever seen. "Hello. I am Mr. Tall." He said. _There's a shock!_ I thought. "Hand me your tickets please." He said and Hayden handed him our two tickets. "Enjoy the show, Zeeva." He said looking right at me. I would be thinking now about two new things. Number one, how did this guy know my name? And number two, why didn't he mention Hayden? I thought it was pretty strange. But I shook it off and walked through a large door into the theatre with Hayden.

Mr. Tall came out and talked to the audience for a minute then the show started. First, there was the wolf man who was put under some spell and led through the audience. People were able to pet him, but I did not. I would tell you about all of the acts but there were just so many amazing things, it would take forever. There was Alexander Ribs; a man who was so skinny you could almost see his internal organs. It was somewhat gross, but so awesome.

There was Rhamus Twobellies who had literally two bellies and could eat almost anything! There was also Madame Truska a.k.a. the bearded lady. I was shocked when she started growing a beard because she was so beautiful you wouldn't expect her to be the bearded lady. One of my favorites was Evra, the snake boy. He had scales and eyes just like a snake and he danced around with a pet snake. It should have freaked me out since I was in the front row, but I love snakes! Hayden on the other hand almost passed out.

I was having so much fun. But the one thing that caught my attention was the next act. A man with curly red hair, amazing deep green eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face zoomed out on stage. He was incredibly fast and got on stage faster than any of the others. He was dressed in a red suit. I was starting to think this guy liked red. He talked about his poisonous spider, Madam Octa. Then he explained that he could control her with his flute that he showed everyone. He started playing a tune on the flute making the spider do all kinds of tricks. I could not help but to notice that, for someone of his age, he was extremely handsome. Oh, forget handsome. He was super cute! I was starting to not pay attention to the spider and I was just staring at him.

Then he stopped playing and said, "For this next part I need an assistant." Several people raised their hands but I slid down in my seat. Mr. Crepsley turned to me and said, "You. Come up here." I slowly got up and made my way onstage.

He was even cuter close up. "Now, what is your name?" He asked me. "Zeeva." I replied. "Well, Zeeva. I will need you to be very still."

He picked up his spider and put her on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't do very well with spiders. I opened my eyes briefly to see Mr. Crepsley staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I blushed and smiled. He picked up his flute and started playing. Madam Octa started spinning a web on me. When she was finally done, I looked down to see a beautiful pattern in the web. Everyone clapped and Mr. Crepsley pulled the spider web off and put Madam Octa back in her cage. "Thank you, my dear." He said then he gave a small bow and kissed my hand making me blush almost as red as my hair. I walked off the stage and sat back down next to Hayden. My face was still burning.

"Ooooh. I think someone has a crush!" Hayden exclaimed silently. "Shut up." I muttered as the lights came back on. We stretched and walked out of the theatre with the crowd. Before we got outside, I noticed someone standing in the shadows watching me. I couldn't tell who it was, but my last glance revealed he was wearing a red cloak. Then I was suddenly out in the cold again. Why hadn't I worn a jacket? I thought to myself. I didn't want to leave. The Cirque was amazing! Hayden tugged on my hand and I looked at him and said, "You go back. I'll be there soon. Alright?" Hayden didn't seem too sure, but he nodded and headed back to the orphanage.

I waited until everyone had left then I sat down on the sidewalk. I thought about all of those freaks. They looked like they had so much fun performing. They were all a family. They all had a warm, loving home at the Cirque. Then I thought about myself. I lived in a cold, terrible orphanage and got screamed at all the time for being a freak. I would give anything to be able to join the Cirque and be apart of their loving family. I felt the tears come and this time I didn't stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there crying, not caring who saw. I didn't know how long I had been there. I silently prayed that that Hayden had not been caught sneaking back in. I tried to wipe the tears away, but I couldn't. Suddenly a deep, velvety voice spoke.

"Zeeva?" It said.

I jumped up and spun around thinking I had been caught. Instead, I found a man in a red suit. I immediately recognized him as Larten Crepsley from the show. I blushed a little remembering his lips on my hand.

"Hello." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"What is wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I just_"

I started but he cut me off saying, "You are crying. Obviously, something is not right. Therefore, it is wrong. You can tell me what is troubling you."

I thought for a moment. _Should I tell this complete stranger my problems?_ I asked myself.

"Well-" I started "-I am an orphan at that orphanage about five miles from here. My best friend, Hayden, and I saw the Cirque Du Freak flyer and snuck out tonight." He nodded his head and waited for me to continue. "At the orphanage, when you turn fifteen you get kicked out and they don't care where you go. My birthday is on December 11th. And Hayden's is on the 14th. It's only two months away and I don't know where to go." I finished on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, I am very sorry." He said and just those simple words made me smile.

Then I said, "Of course I'm sure Miss Beasley cannot wait to get rid of me. I'm the orphanage freak."

He looked at me and asked, "Excuse me? You're the what?"

"I'm the orphanage freak. I have an ability others don't. Kind of like the people here."

He raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "What can you do?"

I gave a small smile, pushed my bangs out of my face, and said, "I can control the wind…slightly."

He smiled and said, "Show me." I said okay and opened my hand letting my palm face upward. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the wind making a tornado. When I opened my eyes, a small tornado was forming in my hand.

Larten did not look that impressed. So, I took all of the power of the wind in the small tornado and allowed it to travel to a nearby pile of trash. The trash started spinning in a circle and I spotted a trashcan. I forced the trash toward it and it landed in a neat little pile inside the trashcan. I looked up and Larten looked a lot more impressed this time.

"Follow me." He said and I obeyed. I followed him back into the theatre and into the backstage.

"I'm going to take you to see Mr. Tall. However, before I do, I would like to ask you something. Would you like to join the Cirque?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He actually wanted me to join the Cirque!

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" I said.

He smiled and continued to lead me around. Eventually we found Mr. Tall. He took him to the side and talked. The talk lasted about five minutes and there were occasional glances at me. What if he didn't want me to join? Then I noticed someone. He was watching me. I recognized the snake boy so I decided to go say hi.

"Hey. I'm Zeeva. Your act was pretty awesome. Other than Crepsley, you were my favorite." I smiled at him.

He smiled and said, "Thank you. Um, my name is Evra Von. So what are you doing back here?"

"Well, Mr. Crepsley is talking to Mr. Tall about me possibly joining the Cirque. I can control wind…Kind of."

His smiled widened and he said, "Cool. I so have to watch you do that." We started getting into a conversation and I had managed to make him blush (as much as a snake-boy could) three times. Then Mr. Crepsley spoke, "Zeeva. Mr. Tall would like to see you're talent."

I showed him something similar to what I had shown Larten. He smiled and told me I would be joining the Cirque. I looked over at Evra who smiled and ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Mr. Crepsley put an arm around me and said, "We must go. You will spend the rest of tonight at the orphanage. When you go outside tomorrow, I will be waiting for you. We shall make plans then. First, I should tell you something. I am a vampire." My jaw dropped for a moment then I smiled big! This just kept getting better and better.

He led me back to the orphanage, bid me goodnight, and allowed me to crawl back through the window. I smiled. Goodness, he was so cute! I guessed Hayden had not gotten into trouble. So, I put on my pajamas and crawled back into bed. I had dreams of the Cirque, a snake-boy, and a certain redhead vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been a while. I haven't really had time to think or to write.**

2 Months Later

My birthday was in two days. I was so excited. Crepsley had "adopted" me and I was right. Miss Beasley was extremely happy to get rid of me. So, as I said, it was my birthday in two days. I had become great friends with Evra. Of course, he knew about my little crush on Crepsley. And what does he do? He teases me until I smack him in the face. Did I mention my birthday is in TWO DAYS!

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed for the millionth time that day.

Evra rolled his eyes. "Maybe for your birthday Crepsley will give you a kiss." He teased.

"Yeah. He probably will." I smirked. Evra glared and walked out of the tent. I giggled and sat down on my hammock. I sighed thinking about Hayden. I really did miss him. And I was very worried about him. His birthday was in five days and I didn't think he had anywhere to go. I really did not want him to get hurt or killed.

"Zeeva!" I heard Mr. Crepsley's voice and I smiled. He knocked on the tent before he came in. I took a deep breath before I turned around. "Come to my tent in a few minutes. I need to talk to you about something very important." I nodded and he left.

Then of course Evra walked in. "Oooh. Got a date with Creepy Crepsley?"

"Don't call him that." I snapped.

"Sorry." Evra murmured. Evra may tease me until I go crazy. But he knows when I am being dead serious.

"It's okay." I replied. Then I turned around and asked, "Do you think he's heard what I have been saying? About…you know…becoming his assistant?"

"Maybe." Evra shrugged. I turned away but I noticed a faint snake-like blush. I was going to say something. But I just shook it off instead. I probably didn't want to know right now.

"Well, um, I'm just going to go talk to Crepsley now." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Evra said. I turned around and raised my eyebrows slightly. He walked over to me. He hesitated then pulled me in for a very quick peck on the lips. I blushed and he turned around.

"Evra?" I said. He turned back around and looked at me. I could tell he was waiting for rejection. I knew he was not expecting what I was about to say.

"You should really start sharing more stuff with me." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. I closed my eyes. He reminded me of Hayden. He was so sweet and shy and very cute. He hugged me tighter and I smiled.

After a long time I pulled away and said, "Alright, I have to go see Crepsley now."

I knocked lightly on Mr. Crepsley's tent. My heartbeat sped up. A lot.

"Come in, dear." Crepsley called. _Did he just freaking call me dear!_

I smiled and stepped inside. "Hello Mr. Crepsley. What was so important you had to interrupt my wonderful day?" I asked.

Suddenly Crepsley was in front of me. His face was super close to mine. "No sarcasm today. This is important." He said seriously.

"Um. Okay. What did you need to see me for?" I asked a little nervously.

He took a small step back. However, he was still uncomfortably close to me.

"Evra has told me something very interesting." He said as he turned away from me.

I raised my eyebrows. "And what might this interesting thing be?"

He turned to me and said, "He told me you have been saying things about wanting to become my assistant." I was probably just imagining the small smile on Crepsley's lips.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Oh did he now?"

Crepsley chuckled and said, "It is alright." Then he looked at me. He had a strange look on his face. It was a curious look. And a happy look. But, also a worried look.

He gently took my hand in his. He started to lean in. And I did the same. I should have pulled back. But I didn't want to. He was going to kiss me! I only had to move in just a little bit more and…

Suddenly there was a slight gasp. Crepsley and I both looked up to see Evra standing there wide eyed. We pulled apart quickly and Crepsley coughed awkwardly. I glared at Evra who was still staring.

When Crepsley turned away I quickly mouthed, "LEAVE!" to Evra and he quickly ran away.

Crepsley turned back to me suddenly serious again and said, "Visit me again in two days. At 10:00 please. I will then tell you my decision on if you shall become my assistant."

We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before I decided to leave and go back to the tent…and probably yell at Evra.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so sorry!" Evra cried as soon as I stormed into the tent. I didn't speak.

"Zeeva please! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to, please!" he begged me to forgive him. I sat down on my hammock and slipped my shoes and jacket off.

The light next to my hammock made the orange tent glow with warmth. But everything felt cold and confusing. Larten had been about to kiss me. Poor Evra is all I can say for him. And I have no idea how Hayden is feeling!

That's it! I'll sneak out to the orphanage to visit Hayden. I only say sneak because Larten would not approve of it.

I jumped off the hammock and grabbed my black and white striped hoodie.

I walked for about two miles before I finally reached the city. I reached the orphanage and threw a rock at the boys' window. The girls hated me so I just hung out with the boys.

A blonde boy with green eyes opened the window.

"Hey, Zeeva. I'll get Hayden."

"Hurry!" I whispered and soon Hayden was climbing out the window. I smiled and hugged him. His black hair was a mess and he looked incredibly sleepy. We finally pulled apart.

"Zeeva! I missed you! How's it going?"

"Pretty good." I said, and then continued to tell him about Larten and Evra. Then I showed him how much my powers had improved.

Unfortunately, I had to leave way to soon. I have him another hug and watched him crawl back through the window. Then I turned around and headed back to the Cirque.

When I got back I decided to go check on Larten. I went to his tent and peeked inside the open window, but I didn't see anyone.

"Looking for something?"

I turned around to see Larten glaring at me.

"Inside, now." He growled. So, I went inside. Larten slammed the door and closed the window. He took a deep breath and turned to me with closed eyes.

He slowly opened them. "Zeeva. How can I trust you to be my assistant if you cannot do something as simple as stay at the Cirque?"

"How did you find out?" I asked. He stepped closer.

"I've been keeping watch over you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said and I smiled.

He tilted his head in a cute way and leaned in. Maybe this time Evra wouldn't ruin it. I closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Larten's lips were soft and warm against mine. Of course it was over way too soon. We pulled apart, but I didn't look at him. My face was burning as bright as my hair.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out." I said quietly.

"It is alright." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Evra is worried about you. You should go back to your tent."

He leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I turned to walk away.

"Zeeva." I looked over my shoulder. "Come back tomorrow. I shall make you my assistant."

"Where were you? You just got up and walked out of the tent!" Evra spoke as soon as I walked in.

"I went to visit Hayden." I said.

"Oh, well are you okay? What did Crepsley say to you?" he asked.

"Well, he said he would make me his assistant tomorrow. And he maybe kissed me." I mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?" he said. "I didn't catch that last part, Zeeva."

I bit my lip, "He kissed me." I repeated.

Evra just stood there staring at me for a minute. Then for some weird reason, he started laughing.

"I knew it was gonna happen!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, Evra." I said. I lay down on my hammock and Evra sat down with me. I ignored him for a few seconds. Then it just started annoying me.

I sat up, "Yes, Evra?"

"So, there's this girl." He said.

"Ugh. Goodnight Evra. Let me sleep. Please." I smiled.

He got up and went to his own bed and I finally got to go to sleep!


End file.
